


伯纳乌用餐礼仪

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 世界顶尖做饼师傅之一对于球队队长浪费食物的行为表示非常愤怒和不满，于是赛后他们多花了一点时间来讨论烹饪技术以及用餐礼仪。





	伯纳乌用餐礼仪

**Author's Note:**

> CP：软水  
> 分级：NC-17

完了，完了。  
说句迷信的——考虑到运动员有些奇奇怪怪的不符合科学的小迷信并不是什么大事儿——当比赛打得多了，人就会时不时有一种预感，这场球会输，或者会赢，在剧烈运动的过程中，脑海深处会有个声音伴随着肺的鼓动和心脏的沉沉跳动传到耳边，钻进脑髓里，嘿，这球该这么踢，你瞧，进了吧，终场哨一响，巨大的胜利的喜悦席卷全身，仿佛能比世界上所有的性高潮都要爽，然后那个奇妙的声音也会在旁边，像是耍了小聪明得逞后得意洋洋的孩子，我早就告诉过你，它会说。  
所以当开场时卡塞米罗送给对方的那粒点球被轻轻松松打进球网时，那个声音在塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的耳边粉墨登场，甚至踩着斗牛舞的步点，抑扬顿挫地念着，完了，完了。滚你的蛋，小婊砸，拉莫斯没什么好声气地，暗自对那个声音说，你他妈就什么都知道了，小天才。他跑开，把那个声音甩到身后，去到对方中圈弧向前纵深三十米的位置补防，伯纳乌的球迷在一片震惊的沉寂中回过神，加油声和嘘声再一次地如浪潮般翻卷过来，拉莫斯瞅着场边的草皮，心里冷笑了一下，妈的上赛季这时候你们还往球场边丢白手绢儿呢，怎么，今年嫌布料涨价舍不得了？直到幸福来得太突然，却消失得比来得还快，从克罗地亚人那儿穿过两道防线直塞到脚下的精妙传球被他骨血里流淌着的西班牙传控之心彻底葬送，转化为一个社区级别联赛的停球和六十岁老男人的鸡儿似的根本硬不起来的似传似射之后，那个不好的预感终于披上了一张莫德里奇的皮，对他露出了一个微妙的微笑，嘿亲爱的塞尔吉奥，我早就说过，你完了。  
完了，完了。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯绝望地想，我完了。

要让拉莫斯认真评价一下卢卡·莫德里奇这个人，这位可敬的新科金球先生绝不是什么不顾后果冲动行事的类型，以他十几年的职业足球生涯中收获的屈指可数的红牌数量为证，即便是经历了这么一场令人窝火的败仗之后，他表现出来的依然是高度自持的职业性，回答记者提问理智而又得体——除了一句不怎么常见的却完全是在陈述事实的脏话之外。当然，拉莫斯可以凭借着和这位中场球员持续了六七年的交情骄傲地表示，卢卡·莫德里奇已经气得快要冒烟，熊熊怒火正从这位个头不算高大的先生聪明的头壳之中透过没来得及吹干的金发蒸腾着巴尔德贝巴斯深夜冰凉的空气。皇马队长搭乘他好朋友的车驾兴致不高地离开伯纳乌——这看上去没什么问题，二人悄无声息地跑回了此时无人蹲守的训练基地，甚至连门口值夜的保安都没觉得有什么异常，那就只能赞赏他们丰富的反侦察技能了。此时此刻的拉莫斯扶着室内训练场的球门门框，面朝着墙壁，上身大幅前倾，光溜溜的屁股翘得比腰还高。  
“我想我的小农庄了。”他吸吸鼻子，室内训练场的空调还没彻底把屋子变暖，克罗地亚人在淋浴间里冲澡花费的时间比以往要长上那么一点点，不知道是不是故意让他这么晾着挨冻，好让冷静这个词从物理意义上灌注他的全身，拉莫斯不怎么敢去想象莫德里奇那颗脑袋里正在盘算着的东西，看在老天的份上，他撅着光腚，上身只留着一件薄薄的T恤，在空旷冰凉的室内训练场这么呆了二十分钟，除了发挥想象力之外还能干什么？当身后响起脚步声，他突然这么说，“我想念夏天能骑马打猎的日子。”  
“亲爱的Churu，”莫德里奇咳嗽了一声，说话间还带着可怜巴巴的鼻音，“第一，冬歇期刚过，现在已经是一月份了；第二，就算用骑马打猎贿赂我也是没有用的——不过你家的小马驹儿确实很可爱就是；第三。”他刚好站到拉莫斯身后停下，在这令人难堪的沉默和停顿中安达卢西亚人不安地把身体重心从左腿转到右腿，试图以此遮掩住感到疲乏的腰部正在一点儿一点儿垮下去的事实，“真是乱七八糟的，你硬了。”  
“靠。”  
有时候是世界第一中后卫有时又自称世界第一中锋的西班牙人涨红着脸叫骂着跳了起来，然而他的双脚还没彻底离开地面，又一巴掌拍在他的臀尖儿，刚好叠在上一次的手印上，莫德里奇的手劲奇大，这一巴掌把拉莫斯整个儿按回了地上，热辣的痛感细细密密地浸到臀部的每一个神经末端去，他还没把第一掌彻底消化，更过分的第二掌就直接拍了上来，这太他妈痛了，也太他妈的耻辱了——老实说从他开始踢球挣工资之后就没被谁这么打过屁股，这跟床上玩的情趣可不是一回事儿，“操你的，Lukita！”拉莫斯低声吼，眼睛瞪得溜圆，“操你老子，你他妈是我老子吗？！”  
他“嗷”地一声，叫得极为惨烈，第三掌直接令他一头撞在一直扶着的球门框上，拿额头把门柱从上到下抹了个半截，干，他想，这下得戴上几天帽子来遮掩了，这个疯疯癫癫的克罗地亚人，这个国家的人脑子都不太正常！拉莫斯咬牙切齿在脑海深处疯狂对斯拉夫人放地图炮，比起肯定肿得老高的屁股他最担心的还是脸面，毕竟平时不怎么露出的部位还能拿肌肉疲劳受伤的谎言来遮掩，大脑门儿上一块肿包跟彩虹小马独角兽似的能找什么理由搪塞过去？直到莫德里奇终于放过了他那可怜的屁股，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯才发现自己居然相当没骨气地疼到哭了出来。  
“Churu，你说的东西没什么逻辑啊，你知道的。你不可以先操你爸爸，再操你爷爷的，你是个正常的西班牙人，不是动物园里的宽吻海豚。”莫德里奇一边慢条斯理地把手伸进拉莫斯上身的T恤里挠着那头面相格外慈祥的狼，边一本正经地纠正错误，仿佛他不是要对他的俱乐部队长的屁股做更多过分的事，而是赛后队内正在开复盘会议，中场大师并不需要什么录像，只是凭借着极佳的记忆力就能梳理当时赛场上的一切不足似的，拉莫斯虽然觉得莫德里奇摸那块皮肤的手法意外地像在给哪个队友家养的哈士奇摸下巴，但是总比再被打屁股要好，更何况他发现了更值得转移注意力的事。  
“等……等等，”在后颈皮肤被更加暧昧地抚摸搓弄把玩的时候，他最后一次挣扎，好把眼角的泪花甩掉，“马德里动物园里有宽吻海豚？我怎么不知道？”

骗人的，都是骗人的。说什么儒雅温和好脾气，都是特效，是假的，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯迷迷糊糊地想，现在已经百分百可以确定莫德里奇一定有一个记着他的过错的小本本，小到每天训练时他搞怪模仿克罗地亚人的口音讲怪话的字数大到正式比赛上场时间里失误漏人几次，甚至包括冲澡时借口沐浴露用光了凑到卢卡身边去搭话这种鸡毛蒜皮都不算事儿的破事。人要讲道理，后颈上那对被匕首刺穿的小翅膀中心被舔上的时候拉莫斯颇有些委屈地想，比大小是任何一个年龄段的男人随时都可以进行的有益身心健康的游戏，他也只是遵循好奇的天性的召唤罢了——“人要讲……”  
埋在他身体里的东西动了动，塞尔吉奥颇为无奈地就着重力又往下滑了一些，身体内部被强硬地楔着破开的痛感令他攥紧了手上缠绕纠结着仿佛随时都会断裂的球网，妈的，皇家马德里的队长十分职业地，在眼前冒出金星时还想着，明天早上该怎么跟后勤组交代。他当然知道莫德里奇对他背后那身皮又爱又恨，这位可敬的金发男人已经申明过立场无数遍了，这可是一个就连要操他都得先在脑内提出至少三点论据的为了条理和逻辑而生的男人，看着调色盘气到牙痒痒不是勾股定理一样的理所当然的吗？但是谁都不会否认拉莫斯那看上去一塌糊涂实则颇有品味的纹身本身具备的微妙美感。莫德里奇隔着一层薄薄的硅胶往拉莫斯的更深处顶，直到如他所料的那般肠道痉挛着绞紧时才皱着眉头拍了拍手下红肿的臀肉，“起来点儿。”  
“人要讲道理——”拉莫斯哼哼唧唧地抗议着，他腾出一只手去抚摸异物感过于强烈的腹部，总觉得卢卡再这么干下去，迟早小腹上能突出一块属于克罗地亚人特有的形状，哦操他妈的那也太猎奇了，他在后颈那对小翅膀被掐捏着往球网上摁过去的时候浑身鸡皮疙瘩竖起，甚至打了个寒颤，肌肉的震颤一直传到肉体相连之处，于是莫德里奇趁着他走神猛然撞在前列腺上，拉莫斯呜咽一声，他开始头皮发麻。  
“现在我就是道理。”莫德里奇又清了清嗓子，拉莫斯知道他的可爱的中场朋友还有点感冒后期症状，上一场对黄潜的比赛被换下场后这人说话都还不太利索，裹在大衣里看上去茫然无助又可怜，现在生龙活虎的说着完全不讲道理的胡话可能也是俱乐部在伤病潮中少有的幸事了，“一个空门不进的Churu还想和我讲哪门子道理？”  
得，这个仇得记到夏歇去。安达卢西亚人低头看了看自己翘得老高，在小腹前跟雨刷似的没章法地划来划去的阴茎，极其苦闷地意识到这个晚上从挨揍开始的性爱大概率地不包括先让他爽这个选择支了，他，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，是绝对不会承认一开始在被晾在一边等着的时候他就已经在各种可能的痛感的想象中硬到不可自拔的，这是绝对不可能承认的，他当然知道在这么一场令人憋屈的败仗之后有时候手段粗暴一些的发泄反而能更好地整理情绪，只是像是个三岁踢爆了家里唯一一块古董彩绘玻璃的小屁孩那样撅着个光腚挨揍还是成年后新鲜的人生体验。他伸手想要抚慰自己，顺便想着是不是哪次比赛进三个就能让卢卡把这次的账彻底划掉。  
想什么呢，老子是个后卫。  
在胳膊被拧到背后，翘起的流淌着前液的阴茎只能无助地擦过球网粗糙的纤维，颤抖着就这么射出来时，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯委屈极了。他整个人都被莫德里奇摁在球网上，时刻都在担心纤维制品的质量，在射精的空白期才把提心吊胆扔到脑后，条件反射地收缩穴肉，克罗地亚人却只是硬邦邦地抵着他的前列腺，相当恶质地小幅度摩擦，好让这股快感能持续更久，他目瞪口呆了相当长一段时间，才重新找回自己的舌头。  
“我能解释的！”  
莫德里奇低声地笑了起来，沉沉的笑声震动着拉莫斯的鼓膜，又一次格外耐心，甚至用有些慈祥的神情，抚上那对钉着匕首的小翅膀。  
“我不介意。”

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯披着浴巾出来，莫德里奇已经把训练场收拾好了（甚至把他自己也收拾好了，拿上车钥匙就能回家睡觉去的那种收拾好了），空气中人类交媾的证据被呛人的消毒水掩盖得一干二净，使用过后的安全套也打了结好好地扔在了不会让人觉得奇怪的值夜保安生活的区域，只要皇家马德里的清洁工作验收不包括紫光灯，就应该不会有人发现。拉莫斯举着胳膊擦头发，莫德里奇转到他背后去，不轻不重地抬起腿用膝盖顶了一下他。  
“嗷。”说被打得不痛那是不可能的，不过也不能这么时不时就被关照一下，拉莫斯半真半假地嚎叫着，小个子的中场先生的目光停留在他那个分别纹了9248，对于他们俩而言最重要的数字之上，踮起脚，揉了揉他还没抹上发胶湿漉漉的短发。  
“好了，好了，早点回家睡吧。”克罗地亚人这么温和地说。

 

END


End file.
